Save Me Usagi
by Th4tFr3nchH0rnCh1c
Summary: Misaki is kidnapped and brutally tortured by an enemy from Usagi's past. Usagi will move heaven and earth to find his precious lover. But when he does will Misaki be the same beautiful flower he once knew and loved.
1. Prologue

Title: Save Me Usagi

Warning(s): Yaoi,mentions of rape and torture. Don't like then I insist that you should not read.

Disclaimer: Sadly but surely I do not own Junjou Romantica.

A/N: Hi please read and review. Constructive criticism is very much welcome. Happy reading. ^_^

* * *

Prologue

~One heart can only take so much torture. One soul can only withstand so much sorrow. One mind can only endure so much conflict. One body can only handle so much pain.~

Misaki

How long had it been? Days? Weeks? Months? I don't remember. It's always dark here except for the small lamp above my cell.

The seconds melted to minutes. And minutes turned to hours. Being left alone in this damp dark depressing basement for who knows how long.

My arms and legs were chained. The metal restraints digging into my skin. The cold and damp air chilling me to the bone. They took my clothes away a few days ago I think.

I was always weak because of the drugs I was constantly given. To weak to fight. To weak to try and escape.

They tortured and abused me. It got worse and worse as the days went by. First all they did was beat me. Then they began raping me daily.

I didn't have the strength to fight anymore. I could feel my sanity breaking. I could feel myself breaking down. My heart and soul slowly dying.

I flinched and began trembling when I heard the basement door creak open. The man that had kidnapped and tormented me for days stood smirking at me in my cage. I shifted uncomfortably beneath his gaze.

"W-What d-do you want from m-me?" My voice came out raspy and weak. I don't know how many time I'd asked that question. The man always ignored what I had to say.

I prayed that soon this torment would end. That someone would save me from the hell my life has turned into. There was one person I prayed hadn't given up hope to find me.

The person who meant the world to me. Although I could never admit it to him. Every minute of everyday I prayed he was still looking.

Still hoping.

Still loving.

Still believing that there was some chance that he'd find me.

And that person was my darling white rabbit.

My Usagi-San.

Usagi-San please save me.

* * *

So tell me what you think. Be as brutally honest as you need to be I dont mind. I love heading your opinions and suggestions. So fire away and dont forget to drop me a review. Till next time. Toodles ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

Save Me Usagi

Chapter One: One Heart

Warning(s): Yaoi,mentions of rape and torture. Don't like then I insist that you should not read.

Disclaimer:I do not own Junjou Romantica nor any of its characters.

A/N: Hi peoples. Hope you enjoy the chapter. ^_^

* * *

~You know the feeling you get when you're with the one you love. Well imagine if suddenly someone stole your beloved. How would you feel if they stole your one and only heart.~

Usagi

Three months.

Misaki has been missing for three months. Three months I'd been searching. Three months I've been stressing over whether he's even alive or not.

"Misaki where are you?" I paced back and forth through my living room. I didn't know where to look. Whoever took Misaki is gonna pay for this.

I filed a missing persons report months ago. And the police aren't doing shit to try and find him. I just want him to be okay.

My only clue was a that Misaki's kidnapper mailed me. Along with a picture of Misaki in chains. I copied them both the letter and picture and took them to the police.

They said they'd do their best to find Misaki. I didn't believe they were trying hard enough. I could fell the despair slowly eating away at my core.

If there's a god I pray that you deliver my beloved Misaki from evil.

Misaki

"P-please..nngn..n-no more..I-I'm b-begging you.." I panted trying to catch my breath. There was a sharp pain every time I breathed. I tried to ignore it and focus on breathing.

That's right Misaki. Breathe in. Breathe out. I had to calm down. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears. I got my breathing back under control.

I let out a shakey breathe. I felt pain surge throughout my body. I couldn't ignore it anymore. I whimpered helplessly at the mercy of my captors.

I'm guessing that their schedule said that it was' beat Misaki within an inch of his life' time. I coughed hard which sent spasms of pain through me. I groaned trying to move my body into a comfortable position.

I was alone again. I looked at the new cuts and bruises on my body. I was black and blue and red all over. There was blood all over me.

They never bothered looking over my scarred body. Some of the cuts were infected and the bruises weren't going to leave that easy. I coughed again and ended up spitting up blood.

I winced at the color. An extremely dark red but it was almost black in color. The color of my blood was starting to concern me. They were toying with me. They only wanted to see how long I'd last.

I was afraid. I was afraid to die and still am. I was afraid for Usagi. What would he do if he never found me? He's probably already going insane without me.

How will this end for me?

Will I die here?

Or will Usagi save me?

Will he find me dead or alive?

Will he even still love me?

I'm so broken. He'll hate having to be with someone so disgusting. Everything about me now is disgusting.

Will he be able to love my tainted tortured heart?

* * *

As always tell me what you think. Suggestions will now, hence forth, and forevermore be welcome. Im gonna try to make updates as quick as possible. Well thats it for now. Im heading to band pratice so till next time. Toodles ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

Save Me Usagi

Chapter Two: The Call

Warning(s): Yaoi,mentions of rape and torture. Don't like then I insist that you should not read.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Junjou Romantica

A/N: Hi peoples. Hope you enjoy the chapter. ^_^

* * *

~When two lovers are forcibly separated they call out to each other. This call is the bond between their hearts,their minds, and their souls.~

Usagi 

Helpless didn't describe how I felt right now. I'm a complete and utter wreck. I've tried everything I could think of. I need to find Misaki I won't rest until I do.

I hadn't slept in days. I can't even remember the last time I did. I'm restless all the time just waiting for the call to tell me that Misaki is alright. I need him to be okay.

As if on cue the phone rang. I rushed to it answering it quickly and slightly breathless.

"Hello?"

"Ah Akihiko. Its been a long time old friend. How've you been?"

"Who is this?" I asked the person on the other line. I was slowly getting irritated by his tone.

"Awe Aki-Chan have you forgotten the sound of my voice already? I'm hurt."

"Who. Is. This?" I asked yet again.

"Well I'm just an old friend. As well as the person holding your sweet Misaki's life in my hands."

My blood began to boil and I was seething with rage. I knew I had to stay calm knowing that if I got to aggressive he may hang up. Which meant I'd lose my chance of finding Misaki.

"Where is Misaki? What have you done to him?" I spoke keeping my voice as calm as possible. "Please let me speak to him."

"Oh begging I see. So you wanna talk to him? Hm I don't know about that he's alittle tied up at the moment." I cringed at the sound of his laughter.

"What do you want from me? Why did you take Misaki?" I was losing my patience. I wanted answers now.

"Hmpf..You'll find out in due time. For the meanwhile I guess I can let you at least speak to him.

I waited silently only for my ears to be met by an awful scream. Then I heard the muffled voice of the caller.

"Wake up you little bitch someone is on the phone for you."

I heard some panting breath followed by soft groans of pain.

"H..h-hello?" The voice was soft,pained,and raspy but I'd know it anywhere. I felt compelled to cry because of how weak he sounded.

"Misaki its me." I heard him gasp slightly.

"U-Usagi...s-save me p-please...I-I'm s-scared."

"Don't worry Misaki I'll find you I promise." Then another blood chilling scream rang through the phone.

"Sorry Misaki is really tired so he's gonna take a short nap."

The man laughed again. I wished I could reach through the phone and break his neck. I could hear Misaki crying in the background.

"What do you want? Please I'll do anything. Just give me back Misaki." I pleaded with the man.

"Okay my dear Aki-Chan. How about a you hear out my proposal."

My patience was diminishing quickly but I had to be calm for Misaki's sake.

"What is your proposal?"

I heard him chuckle softly. "All you have to do is figure out who I am. I think it should be pretty simple."

"How am I supposed to figure out who you are? Do I get some kind of clue or something?"

I could hear I sigh through the phone. "I've already given you a hint. I mean who else would call you Aki-chan?"

He laughed and hung up before I could say anything.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. Next thing I knew I was in my car speeding to the police station.

Misaki

"Ah Akihiko. Its been a long time old friend. How've you been?"

My mind was in a daze. I had been drugged earlier and the drugs were finally wearing off. The physical,mental,and emotional pain hit me full force.

But the sound of Usagi's name made me struggle to stay conscious. My mind slipped between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Awe Aki-Chan have you forgotten the sound of my voice already? I'm hurt."

Usagi please come save me. I passed out only hearing a few more things. I woke up from a kick to the stomach. I screamed coughing roughly.

"Wake up you little bitch someone is on the phone for you."

I panted softly catching my breath. "H..h-hello?"

"Misaki its me." I gasped softly and my heart skipped a beat. I'd never been so happy to hear his voice. I almost cried tears of joy.

"U-Usagi...s-save me p-please...I-I'm s-scared." I could already feel fresh tears weling up in my eyes. Few of them slowly ran down my cheek and onto the basement floor.

"Don't worry Misaki I'll find you I promise." I couldn't help but smile alittle bit. But another scream erupted from my throat as I was kicked in the ribs.

I coughed trying to stop sobbing. He'd knocked the wind out of me and I struggled to breathe again. I calmed down to the point where I just cried softly hiccuping.

"Sorry Misaki is really tired so he's gonna take a short nap."

I wished I wasn't so weak. I wish I was strong enough to fight back. I hated not being able to protect myself. I hated feeling helpless and being useless all the time.

Things after that moment were a blur. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation since I went in and out of consciousness. I had cried myself to sleep again and instead of having the usual nightmare I had a wonderful dream.

I dreamed about Usagi and I's first date. I dreamed of the first time we made love. I dreamed of how he said he loved me.

But it was only a dream.

I knew when I woke up my nightmare would continue.

So I hid in the sweet memories of our time together.

And I prayed that this awful nightmare would end.

I wondered if Usagi could hear the call my heart sent to him.

I could hear his call.

So I wouldn't give up hope. And I wouldn't stop dreaming.

* * *

Jenmoon1 if you think of anymore specific things that I should consider adding please pm me I'd love to hear your ideas. Well I'm going to go see a movie with friends so till next time. Toodles ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

Save Me Usagi

Chapter Three: Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.

A/N: Sorry Sorry Sorry fellow readers. I apologize for taking so long to update.

* * *

~Someone can go alittle insane without there other half. What happens when they finally snap from withdrawal?~

Misaki

You know you're insane when you begin to believe that the color of your blood is beautiful.

Look at how it sparkles in the light. Such a pretty red don't you think? Yes. I love seeing how my blood flows.

So red. It's just so red. Look at how it paints your cell. It's magnificent.

The stains.

The smears.

The spatter.

Have you ever seen such a beautiful red? I know I've never seen anything like it. Such art work should be framed.

What the hell?

What the hell am I talking about?

I'm I really going insane?

Are these drugs finally poisoning my mind? I could feel myself slowly becoming addicted to the drugs. I could feel the poison course through my veins.

They're killing me slowly.

Poisoning me with these toxins.

My mind.

My heart.

My soul.

My spirit.

All of them becoming blackened by the dreadful poison.

The me I used to be struggled to regain control. But everything I thought I knew about myself was slowly changing. I was morphing into something else.

I don't know how much more I can take. What will be left of me when I'm found? Who would want someone so tainted and used?

What if I die here? Will I even survive this? Will Usagi still want me? Will he love me like he used to?

I heard the basement door screech open again. I looked up at the light that flooded into the dark room. I wasn't afraid of my captor anymore.

I only had one fear at that point.

It wasn't the darkness. It wasn't the starvation. It wasn't the pain. It wasn't the fear of being beaten or raped. No none of those things were what I feared.

What I feared most was losing myself.

I don't want to lose the me that I am. I don't want to lose the me that everyone I know loves. I don't want to lose the me that Usagi fell in love with.

I wouldn't lose myself.

At least not yet.

I wouldn't let them completely break me.

But I had to wonder...

How long will I last?

How long until they push me to far?

How long until insanity takes control if me?

How long until I just snap?

I was beat again and again until I passed out.

And as usual nightmares plagued my mind.

Usagi

I got to the police station and explained everything. "So what do we do now? Can you trace the call or something? Please Misaki needs me." I hated how weak I sounded but I didn't care.

All that matters right now is saving Misaki before it's to late. I couldn't expression my frustration well enough. I went home and was more restless than I was before.

My body was finally crashing. I'd been running on pure adrenaline for months. I was surprised that I didn't breakdown sooner.

Lack of sleep and food was taking its toll. Eventually I just passed out in my living room from exhaustion. My mind was blank except for my thoughts of trying to save Misaki.

Misaki don't worry..

I will find you..

Even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

Hiii people! I'm working on chapter four right now. I'm going to try and post it later tonight. Till then. Toodles. ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

Save Me Usagi

Chapter Four: Depression

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.

A/N: Here's chapter four. Sorry that its so short. I promise to make up for it later

* * *

~What does depression feel like? It feels like you're drowning but you can see everyone around you breathing.~

Misaki

Depression hurts.

Have you ever been submerged in a tidal wave of your own emotions?

You can feel the dam you built in your head to hold back those emotions breaking.

Slowly drowning within yourself until your mind can't take anymore.

Yep that's the position I was in.

I don't know how long it had been since that phone call to Usagi. After the call was made they let up on beating me. They started coming to the basement less often. You'd think that was a good thing.

No rapes.

No beatings.

No pain.

You'd think no worries right? Wrong. Its not best to be alone when your mind is your worst enemy. Lost in the abyss called your mind.

When your stuck thinking thoughts you'd never think if you were still sane. Then after you think you've finally broken you start to feel nothing.

No fear.

No hope.

No shame.

No emotions at all. You're just an empty shell off your former self. Is that what I am now? A useless shell of who the real me was?

No.

I'm not useless. I won't let them win. I'm not going to be consumed by my one fear. They may have broken my body but my spirit is still intact.

We moved to a different location. I didn't know why but I almost didn't pay much mind to it. I had to many other things to think about. I just had one thing on my mind.

Escape so I can be with Usagi.

That goal is my motivation.

And I can promise that it will be achieved.

Usagi

It had been almost a week since the call. I racked many brain tho figure out who it was that took my Misaki. The police had traced the call but came up empty handed.

They found the phone in an abandoned house which had no trace of the kidnappers or Misaki. There was blood in the basement inside a cage that hand rusty chains and metal inside.

As if hearing that wasn't bad enough they left a note addressed to me.

The note read: "If you're reading this Aki-Chan it means you found our old hideout. Congrats you were so close to finding the gold at the end of the rainbow. That gold of course being Misaki. You're so predictable Aki-Chan. That's why I love playing with you. My deal still stands but don't keep me waiting to long. If you do I might get bored with my new toy. Tick tock Aki-Chan. Tick tock."

With the note was a picture of Misaki sleeping. Awful was an understatement to how bad he looked. My blood boiled seeing the tear tracks through the sort on his face. All those scars that littered his once flawless skin.

I racked my brain continuously that day until I couldn't anymore.

What kind of sick twisted bastard would do this to someone so innocent?

I was determined to find out.

* * *

Psst...hey guys I got a spoiler for you. You get to find out who Misaki's kidnapper is in the next chapter. Thats not all. To make up for the short chapters recently theres gonna be a major plot twist. But thats one spoiler that I can't go into detail on. Well I got to go my people. Till next time. Toodles. ^_^


	6. Authors Note

Hiiiiiiiii peoples. Dont hate me its been so long since Ive updated. But Ive been busy with marching band and getting ready for the upcoming school year. Ugh school starts in 10 days. I cant believe how fast the summer went by. Oh well couldnt avoid it forever. Anyway Ive had writers block for weeks trying to get the 5th chapter up and running. You have no idea how many drafts Ive written and thrown out. So i need your brilliant minds to assist me in completing the next chapter.

How do you picture misaki esacaping?

Does he get recaptured in the mist of running away?

Does he get kidnapped by another person?

Or will he find a friend to help him?

The choice is yours. Lend me you minds that I know are full of brilliant ideas.

Well Im off to try and get some writing done.

Till next time you sweet beauties.

Toodles ^_^


End file.
